The Lost Potter
by hillsidechickk
Summary: Harry is ridding himself of the only remaining link to Voldemort  the Elder Wand. It is at his old residence in Privet Drive where he discovers a letter, a letter that will change his life forever. R&R please : Rated T as a precaution
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well this is my first fic, so go easy; constructive criticism is still welcome... but keep it friendly. I wanna say thanks to my writing partner, beta and bff, sirius-seriously. She's rad. And any references to lamas in this - point fingers at her. And I know I'm supposed to include a disclaimer, but honestly, if I (well we) _did _own any of these characters, would we be here? Actually, we probably would because we are very sad Harry Potter is over, and fanfiction is all we have left, but anyways, the point it, we don't own nothing. Except for anything you don't recognize. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**  
**

* * *

**Lily's Letter**

Harry Potter had just stashed the Elder Wand under a loose floorboard in his previous bedroom, at the residence of Number Four, Privet Drive.

"Blimey, these Muggles have no respect for you Harry... why'd you stay here anyway?" Ron said as he glanced around the untidy and poorly furnished bedroom.

"Oh for the last time Ronald! Harry had to so he would be protected from Voldemort by his mother's love and Dumbledore's charm. Don't you ever pay attention?!" Hermione shot in his direction.

"I'm done, we can leave now... I'm dying to see Ginny," said Harry to his two friends, who were still engaged in their argument and were hardly paying attention to him.

"Well Ron, maybe if you would open your ears!" shouted Hermione after Ron had made an attempt to defend himself.

Harry rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the door, when he glanced at his closet, where Hedwig's cage used to be. He bit his lip, trying to force back tears. Hedwig had been his only connection to the wizarding world, and he had become quite fond of her. He quickly walked out the door and into the hallway, where Dudley was awaiting him.

"You aren't leaving so soon are you?" said Dudley, sounding slightly anxious.

"Well, yes. Ron has to get back to his family, and we're going to Australia and try and locate Hermione's parents..." said Harry sounding slightly guilty. After all, Dudley's parents were murdered by two Death Eaters. Deaths in result of Voldemort. Just like his own parents... funny how after all those years of emotional, and often physical, abuse, the two were now so similar.

"You can't go! What if they come here!" shouted Dudley, fear showing plainly on his face..

"Dudley it's over, no one is coming here! I promise," said Harry trying to console his panicking cousin.

"YOU SAID THAT ABOUT MUM AND DAD TOO, BUT LOOK HOW THEY ENDED UP!" Dudley roared.

Both boys stood in the hall silent, just as Ron and Hermione came out. A loose floorboard caused Ron to trip and land flat on his face, which made Dudley to stare at him.

"Blimey, is there any floor in this house that doesn't cause people to trip?" said Ron as he gathered himself together, picking up the few galleons that had spilled from his pocket.

Hermione rolled her eyes and helped him up. "Wait, what's that under there?" Hermione said, turning back to where Ron had fallen.

Harry and Dudley quickly got on their knees to get a closer look at whatever Hermione was talking about.

"It's a letter. How did that get under the floor?" Dudley asked stupidly, sounding very confused. Harry grabbed it and noticed that it had Aunt Petunia's name on the front. He hastily opened it, which wasn't difficult, seeing as it had been opened before. Ron stood behind Harry, fiddling with his wand and Hermione was looking at a strange painting of a lama on the wall.

"Dudley, this was to your mum... from mine." Harry spoke so softly that only Dudley could hear him.

"What? What do you mean it was from your mum? I don't think she's ever been here," said Dudley.

"Well, she could have mailed it and your mum could have stashed it here," Harry said logically.

"But your mum... she didn't live in our world... how could she get to a post office?"

"Owls, Dud, they can go anywhere, remember? And it doesn't matter how she got it to her, the fact is she did."

"Well, should we read it?" asked Dudley. Harry nodded and the two boys moved themselves to the stairs where they unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Tuney,_

_ I know it has been many years since we last spoke, but I need you to read this. I know how much you hated that I was a witch and was sent away to Hogwarts. And I am sorry. I wouldn't have changed my choice for anything, but you must know that I love you and being away from you was terrible. And the way you looked at me when I came home for holidays was heartbreaking. I couldn't bear that my sister, my best friend, wouldn't even look me in the eyes. I know it must have been hard on you to see me leave, but it was awful for me too. Because I was born from two Muggles, some of the kid's would call me 'Mudblood', a vulgar word in the wizarding world. Not very many people did it, but enough. It proves that wizards and witched aren't any more open minded than Muggles, something I suspected from the beginning. _

_ The classes were so much different in comparison our school, as were the students. It was strange at first. When mum and dad sent me letter with news from home, I would always get excited, hoping to hear from you. I never did. You never even responded to my letters! I guess I disgusted you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry we never had the chance to sit and talk this through. We had such a close bond, and I was,and still am, so distressed to see that fading with time._

_ Petunia, I need you more than ever right now. I know you disapproved of my marriage to James, and our choice to have a child - well children. We had twins, a boy and a girl, born at the end of July. We named them Harry James Potter, and Blaire Callie Potter. They are adorable; I wish you would meet them. But this is not the reason I am writing to you. I am writing to you because danger is approaching my family, and if something happens to James and me, I want you to take Harry and Blaire. Please. They are safest with family and you are all I've got. I cannot explain the danger through mail, but trust me Petunia, it is serious, and I need you to take the twins if anything happens to us. Please Tuney, for me._

_Remember what I asked, and I'll always love you._

_Lily Potter_

The boys sat in silence as they finished the letter. Dudley looked at Harry, who was glaring at the piece of paper in front of them.

"You... h-have a sister?" Dudley stuttered. Harry just sat there stunned at the words he just read. He re-read the name, _Blaire Callie Potter_, over and over again.

"Apparently so... and I never even knew about her." Harry said, stunned.

Ron and Hermione stood silently as they looked at Harry.

"Are you sure Dumbledore never mentioned her?" Ron asked.

"Oh right." Harry said impatiently. "I forgot. Dumbledore did tell me I have another family member, a twin infact, but I guess it just slipped my mind." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

"Well with all that other stuff, you might have missed it..." Ron trailed off.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ron."

"Well…"

"Give it up. I never knew she even existed. Why wouldn't anyone tell me?" Harry said, clearly upset.

"Maybe she died before your mum and dad." Hermione pondered.

"Oh that's a good way to think..." Harry replied sarcastically. "The ever-positive Hermione, that's you."

"Harry, I'm only thinking logically, you don't need to snap. We realize you are hurt that no one informed you, but we are just as surprised as you are. We are on your side."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that it is so frustrating, never knowing the full story. But that is still no excuse to snap at you, I know. Sorry,"  
Harry finished lamely.

"Well, how do we know if she is alive or not?" asked Dudley, interrupting their conversation.

All four of them sat and thought about how to answer that question, but none of them could even give a suggestion.

* * *

AN[2: So thanks for getting this far :) Chapter 2 is already written, but give us some feedback if you want it up. Go push that loverly purple button in the bottom left-hand corner, and REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks again to sirius-seriously, my ever faithful beta. And also, a big thanks to lakewater, our first ever reviewer! Oh right, we own nothing. Except for Zac Efron chapstick!

* * *

**What Kreacher Knows**

Harry snapped his fingers and requested Kreacher to come to Number Four Privet Drive.

"Master Harry requested Kreacher, would you like something to eat Master?" asked Kreacher dutifully.

"Kreacher, you don't have to call me Master, I've told you that many times."

"Kreacher knows, but he forgets sir. Now what did Master Harry need from Kreacher?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't need anything Kreacher, I just wanted to see how you were doing," Harry said. He had become quite fond of the elf and got worried if he left him alone too long.

"Kreacher is well sir; how about some treacle tart?"

"Okay Kreacher, that would be nice," Harry said, just to shut him up.

Harry hadn't noticed Dudley as he was conversing with Kreacher. The boy had started backing away slowly, startled by the elf's apparition. He had a blank, frightened expression on his face. Harry laughed when he saw him because he forgot that Dudley was new to most of the things the two wizards and witch could do. Dudley had never seen a house elf before, and was fearful of him.

"Dudley, don't worry about Kreacher, he's my house elf." said Harry.

"Always here to serve Master Harry!" Kreacher proudly stated.

"He's absolutely harmless Dud, don't worry!" Harry tried to assure Dudley, who was backed against the wall, hyperventilating slightly.

Kreacher ran over to Dudley and offered him some treacle tart. Dudley shook his head madly and attempted refusal, but Kreacher wouldn't take no for an answer. Kreacher thrust the tart at Dudley and smiled. Dudley stared at the poor elf who was only trying to be polite.

"Kreacher, I think Dudley isn't hungry," Harry said, trying to help Dudley.

"But Master! He should try some treacle tart, he would like it!" Kreacher squeaked.

Dudley shook his head rapidly, hands clamped over his mouth, and started slowly for the stairs.

"Dudley! He's not dangerous, I promise!" Harry called as he chased Dudley down the stairs.

"Some tart for Master Weasley and Miss Granger?" Kreacher asked Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks Kreacher." They said in unison, long having gotten used to Kreacher's insistent offers of food.

"Fo how do woo fink we find Hay's tin?" asked Ron with a mouthful of tart. Feeling the glare of Hermione, he swallowed, and repeated his sentence. "So how do you think we find Harry's twin?"

"I have no idea." Hermione said, the look of disgust upon her face disappearing. The sun that was streaming through the window caught the blue in Ron's eyes, and they sparkled. He saw her looking at him, and smiled. Walking over, he squeezed her shoulder affectionately. Just then, Kreacher interrupted their moment.

"Excuse me Master Weasley, who is this twin of Master Harry's you speak of?" Kreacher asked eagerly.

"Well Kreacher, Harry found out he has a twin sister named Blaire Callie Potter. You haven't heard of her have you?" said Hermione.

"Another Potter? Miss Blaire Potter... Kreacher has never heard of this girl. Are you sure she is Master Harry's sister?" asked Kreacher, sounding slightly flustered.

"Yes we're sure. Harry read it in a letter from his mum," Ron said to Kreacher.

Kreacher fiddled with his rags and stared at the floor.

"Kreacher... are you sure you haven't heard of Blaire?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes. Kreacher doesn't lie to Master's friends. Oh no he does not! Although he does not have to tell them the truth..." Kreacher trailed off towards the end.

"Do you think he has heard of him? He sounded pretty nervous when we asked him," Hermione asked Ron.

"I dunno, but he doesn't have to tell us the truth. So we'll get Harry to ask him," Ron replied.

The two finished their treacle tart, and thanked Kreacher. They started to go downstairs, when Kreacher dropped their dishes.

"Kreacher, why don't you come downstairs with us?" Hermione asked the elf sympathetically.

Kreacher agreed, but scooped up the broken pieces of porcelain first. The three headed downstairs and into the living room, where they found Dudley and Harry sitting on the couch.

"Why wouldn't mum tell me you had a sister? I knew about your mum and dad before you did. I just don't understand why she would keep that a secret." Dudley said to Harry.

"I don't know Dud; I'm confused as to why she didn't come with me here, or why nobody told me about her!"

"Harry, Voldemort probably killed her when he killed your mum and dad." Hermione said logically.

"Then why did no one tell me? Why did I not know I had a sister? If she died with them, why would Dumbledore not tell me?" Harry said, confused.

No one had an answer. Kreacher stood at the doorway, looking very apprehensive.

"Kreacher, what's wrong?" Harry asked him.

"Nothing sir! Kreacher is fine!" Kreacher tried to reassure Harry, but he didn't believe him.

"Harry, we reckon Kreacher knows something about Blaire. He wouldn't give us an answer, not a truthful one, but he has to give you one right?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

"Kreacher, have you ever heard of my sister, Blaire Callie Potter?" Harry asked his elf.

"Only from Master Weasley and Miss Granger." Kreacher replied hurriedly.

"Kreacher, what do you think about what they have told you?"

"Nonsense. Kreacher thinks it is nonsense!" squeaked the elf.

"Kreacher, are you telling me the truth?"

"No."

"Would you like to tell me the truth?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Kreacher was not supposed to repeat anything about Miss Potter."

"I see. Well, would you like to tell me who told you not to repeat anything about Blaire?"

"No."

"Please, Kreacher."

"Miss Evans."

"Miss Evans? As in Miss Lily Evans?"

"Yes."

"How did you meet her Kreacher?"

"Master Sirius Black's friend, James Potter."

"I see. Would you like to tell me anything else Kreacher?"

"No Master Harry, Kreacher would not."

"Okay, when you do though, let me know, alright?"

"Yes Master Harry."

"Can you get us a couple of butterbeers please, Kreacher?"

"Yes sir."

Kreacher disapparated from the living room and Harry relaxed on the couch. The four teenagers sat in the living room without saying a word. Until Ron broke the silence.

"Why didn't you make him tell you everything he knows?" Ron said angrily at Harry.

"Because Ron, if he is forced to tell me, he won't be as pleasant. Besides, I wouldn't force you to tell me."

"That's because I would tell you everything I know about her!"

"Yes and so will Kreacher... when he is ready."

"Well who knows when that will be?"

"I do. He will soon. Don't worry about it Ron."

"But..."

"I said don't worry about it," Harry repeated sternly.

Hermione, Ron, Dudley, and Harry sat on the cushioned couch and waited for Kreacher to return. Hermione opened up an old photo album that had beenlying on the table. Dudley looked impatiently at her as she pointed at a picture.

"Look Harry, it's your aunt and mum, on a swing set." Hermione said gently.

Harry and Dudley looked at the picture. Lily and Petunia were smiling brightly. This was the first time Harry had seen his aunt actually smile. His mum's eyes were twinkling in the sun. Harry felt his eye's begin to tear up and looked away. Dudley swiped a tear away.

"They look so... happy," Dudley muttered.

"Yeah, they really do." Harry replied.

A loud crack informed them of Kreacher's return. He began to hand everyone a butterbeer, smiling.

"There you are, Master Harry." Kreacher said and bowed.

"Thanks Kreacher."

Ron picked up his butterbeer and took a sip. He wondered why Kreacher didn't have any, so he asked him.

"Kreacher, why don't you have any butterbeer?"

"Because Master Weasley, butterbeer is like firewhiskey to an elf."

"Oh really?"

"We knew that Ron, remember in the kitchens at Hogwarts?" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah! That little blubbering elf!"

"Yes." Hermione replied, shooting a reproving glance at her boyfriend.

Ron sat with the others, sipping his butterbeer slowly, and wondering about Blaire. Then it hit him. Slip Kreacher some butterbeer, get him drunk, and maybe he'll spill everything he knows about Blaire.

"Kreacher, would you like some tea?" Ron asked the elf.

"Kreacher is fine Master Weasley, but thank you sir."

"No, no, no! I insist! I'll go make you some tea; after all, you always get us whatever we ask for."

Ron hurried to the kitchen, and grabbed a cup out of a nearby cupboard.

"Aguamenti," Ron said, pointing his was into the cup, which filled with water.

He heated up the water with his wand, and put a tea bag in it. After a minute, he took out the tea bag, and called to Kreacher, "Milk, Cream, Sugar?"

"Milk and honey please sir, but Kreacher can get it..." The elf began to move towards the kitchen.

"No! Kreacher it's alright, I promise!" said Ron, waving his away.

Ron added in a bit of milk and honey, and then his secret weapon, butterbeer. He added only enough to slightly intoxicate the elf. He tasted it. Hardly detectable.

"Here you go Kreacher." Ron handed him the cup and winked.

"Thank you Master Weasley, Kreacher is delighted," Kreacher smiled.

Ron sat back down and stared at Kreacher as he sipped the tea spiked with butterbeer. He took a swig of his own, and glanced anxiously at the small, ragged elf. Harry noticed this but thought nothing of it; he assumed it was just normal Ron, being normally weird.

Kreacher started to blink more and more, and he began hiccupping.

"Good tea, Master Weasley." Kreacher slurred.

"Kreacher, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Ohhh yes, sir Kreacher is gooooooood, hehe." The elf replied.

Harry looked at Kreacher, then at Ron, who was fiddling with his wand and butterbeer cap. He wondered what was up with Kreacher.

"You know Master Harry, you look a lot like that twin of yours. Blaire Callie Potter. She has the same eyes, quite a striking shade of green, like a froggy... Ribbit, Ribbit, Ribbit!" Kreacher started jumping around, holding his tea cup.

"What is he doing?" squeaked Dudley.

"I have no idea, he never acts like this." Harry said, his eyes following Kreacher around the room as he continued to leap about.

"Maybe he's just letting out all of that pent up energy and sense of fun he never uses!" Hermione squealed happily.

Ron, and Harry and even Dudley looked at her as if she was insane.

"What!?! How often do you see a house elf have fun?"

"Never, but they aren't supposed to Hermione..." Ron said.

"WELL THEY SHOULD! THEY ARE LIVING PEOPLE TOO!"

"Hermione, they are not people, they are elves!"

"Oh that is so like you Ronald, just because they look different, they must not have feelings!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well you basically did!"

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Harry finally shouted.

Ron and Hermione snapped their attention towards Harry, who was looking worriedly at Kreacher. Kreacher was sitting on the carpet, cross-legged, and humming.

"Master Harry and Mistress Blaire, sitting around in their underwear! Hehe!" shouted the intoxicated house elf.

They all stared at Kreacher.

"Kreacher! What's wrong with you?" Harry asked the elf eagerly.

"Kreacher isn't in at the moment; please leave a message at the beep. BEEEPPPP!" Kreacher squealed and then giggled insanely.

"I think he's ill..." Hermione said.

"How did he suddenly become sick?" Harry asked her.

"Well I really can't explain that..."

Everyone stared at Kreacher as he ran around them quietly saying, 'Master Harry and Mistress Blaire, sitting around in their underwear!' Dudley looked more scared then ever, and Ron was quite entertained by the elf because he knew why he was being so strange. Harry was worried about his elf's sudden change in behaviour.

"Now Miss Lily, your daughter is beautiful, and your son is too! I will keep your secret Miss Evans, never shall anyone hear about Miss Blaire Callie Potter. I give you my word." Kreacher said giddily to a nearby lamp.

Harry stared at Kreacher in astonishment.

"Oh yes Miss Lestrange, no one will know of your adoption of Miss Potter. No Kreacher won't say a word about the name change, no Kreacher will not!"

"Harry! He's telling us everything!" Ron shrieked.

"Yeah... but why?"

They all sat in the living room staring at the elf who was sitting on the floor speaking to the lamp.

"So, Blaire is with the Lestranges? Bellatrix's parents?" Hermione asked Kreacher.

"Oh yes! Miss Morganna welcomed Blaire into her life quickly, after Bellatrix asked her to do so for her best friend Miss Lily Evans! Oh how Bellatrix loved Lily..."

Harry's mouth opened in shock. Bellatrix, his mother's best friend? No way could that be true. Bellatrix was a Death Eater! A Murderer! A Torturer! Bellatrix was evil. And his mother... was not. If anything she was the exact opposite. From what Harry had learned, Lily Evans was quite possibly the kindest person he had ever come accross, standing up for what she believed in and those she cared for.

"Kreacher! Are you sure of what you are saying?" Harry stared at him.

"Yes of course Master Harry. Kreacher does not lie about Miss Bellatrix or Miss Evans! They were both so very nice to Kreacher."

"Harry, maybe he's lying, I mean your mum and Bellatrix? That can't be right." Hermione said, puzzled.

"He has to tell me the truth, and I just demanded it from him. He isn't lying to me."

"Hey Kreacher? Do you know where Blaire is?" Ron asked.

"Yes sir! Blaire is living with Master Nathaniel and Mistress Morganna Lestrange Desmarais. Kreacher believes they are in France, where they have a home."

"Ron! Don't demand information from him when he is clearly not well!" Hermione said angrily.

"Oh what's the harm? Hey Kreacher, do you have her address?" Ron asked casually.

"No sir, Mundungus stole it from Kreacher when he stole all of Kreacher's other things..."

"Dung stole it?"

"Yes sir..." Kreacher replied drowsily.

"Kreacher! Don't fall asleep yet!" Ron shouted at him.

And with that, Kreacher drifted off right there on the floor, curled up in a ball near the lamp.

* * *

AN[2: You know the drill, R&R!

* * *


End file.
